


God's Culpable Failure

by CHENCHEN_miriam



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Top Ignis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENCHEN_miriam/pseuds/CHENCHEN_miriam
Summary: 一对Alpha特工的故事





	1. Chapter 1

巴黎，一座永远浪漫的城市，愿意接纳每一位过客在整日的忙碌后，享受一小段来自小酒馆与苏格兰威士忌的静谧时光。酒保为门德斯续上第三杯。这地方不大，客人不多不少，音响里放着When Things Explode，此刻正巧到了中间那段长达116秒的空白处。门德斯希望他们不要切歌。他和伊格妮丝都很喜欢这段空白，很多个他们都恰巧没有任务的假期里，他们会在午后的阳光中窝在沙发上，等着寂静过去，吉他死灰复燃。  
路易斯端着酒杯离开了同事们聚集的卡座，坐到门德斯身边。这个CIA小组本应该在四个小时前撤离巴黎，但门德斯坚持他们的成功值得一次庆祝。  
于是他们四个都来了这里。  
“这样把标记露在外面，Omega可就不会来搭讪了。”路易斯指了指门德斯的后颈，后者的腺体上有着一个深刻的咬痕。一个完全标记。  
门德斯仰头把金褐色的酒液全部倒进嘴里，咽下去。“正有此意。”  
路易斯挑眉，看上去突然来了兴致。“我一直很好奇，”她说，“你在我见过的Alpha里可算不上弱势，你的Alpha得有多强大，才能完全标记你？”  
门德斯微微勾起唇角。  
“就像西蒙·汉莫那样？”路易斯猜测。  
西蒙·汉莫是CIA内部流传的一个传奇。这个Alpha在威尼斯执行任务时遭遇袭击，他失控了，在被队友压制住之前，他暴动的信息素将半座城市的Omega拖进了发情期。  
“比西蒙·汉莫更甚。”门德斯还想继续喝下去，但他的理智告诉他这个小组还没有脱离危险。他松开玻璃杯，停下了，试图通过与路易斯对话来转移注意力，“而且也很强壮。我们互相标记。我成结的时候她让我鼻血横流，只用了一拳。”他歪了下头，“当然，我也让她的颧骨青了三天。”  
“哦。”路易斯缩起脖子，其实没太听懂。作为Beta，她难以想象Alpha被成结时究竟有多痛苦。远处把酒言欢的其他同事们也没法给她提供什么参考意见，鉴于他们这次任务目标马基雅维利制造出了一种专门针对Alpha的强效致幻药剂，所有搜捕小组的成员都以Beta为主。  
而门德斯无比感谢这一决定。  
Beta们无法感知信息素，也就不会察觉到门德斯信息素中不属于他的那部分在四个小时前完全消失了。  
他与他的Alpha，彻底断开了联结。

凌晨三点，他们回到了酒店。  
前台昏昏欲睡，四个人走过大堂的脚步声没能引起他的任何注意。他们走进电梯，门德斯摁下7楼的按钮，手指还未移动到关门键上，一只手拦住了电梯门。  
两个蓄着络腮胡的黑衣男子相继挤了进来，没有选择任何楼层。  
电梯门合拢，鉴于那两个人霸占了门口，门德斯往后退了一步，不动声色地碰了碰杰森的胳膊。  
行动专家顺着他的动作看过去，回给门德斯一个了然的眼神。  
初夏的巴黎，没有任何一个正常人还会戴着手套，除非你想干点……不能留下指纹的事。  
到达提示音“叮”地响起，那两人率先走出去，停在电梯正对着的客房门前，其中一人将手伸进裤子口袋，似乎在翻找房卡。  
CIA小组向左转，将他们抛在背后，纷纷握住了自己外套下的枪。  
保险打开的细小声响被警觉的特工们敏锐地捕捉到，杰森第一个作出反应，迅速回身的同时单膝跪地，连续开了六枪。消音器把所有的躁动都闷在了怀里。  
门德斯略略放低枪口。威胁被当场击毙。威尔收起枪，上前检查尸体。  
“是马基雅维利的人。”他拉起两人的左边衣袖，向同事们展示皮肤上的四钉十字纹身。  
“我们暴露了？”路易斯问。  
“有可能。”门德斯左右看了看，“以他的个性，不可能只派两个人过来，保持警惕。”  
仿佛是验证了什么，他话音刚落，走廊尽头的应急通道被人一脚踹开，发出惊天动地的声响。整个小组都被吓了一跳，四把枪齐齐指过去，只看见一双拼命挣扎蹬动的小腿。  
杰森比了个“前进”的手势，与威尔分别贴着走廊两侧的墙，剩下的两人把手搭在他们肩上，一起蹲伏着悄无声息地向前摸去。那双腿——似乎是一双男人的腿——渐渐失去了力气，瘫在地上不再动了。小组已经走到足够近的位置，听见颈椎折断时的一声脆响。  
杰森抬起手，握拳。他们停下了。门后的人将尸体拖进楼梯间，没过几秒，又转身推开了门。  
她走进灯光下。  
路易斯在此刻展示出她高超的面部识别能力。“伊格妮丝·盖瑞克里夫！”她猛地跳了起来，在对方还有一只手隐藏在门后的情况下无疑是非常莽撞的行为，“放下武器！你被捕了！”  
“上帝啊，”杰森，这个年轻的外勤特工在路易斯的尖叫中低声喃喃，“我从没想过能亲眼看见‘F-15’。”  
“事实上，她不喜欢别人那样称呼她。”门德斯拍了拍他的肩膀，走到路易斯身边，“把枪放下，她是我们的人。”  
“四个月前就不是了，门德斯。”路易斯甚至不敢在谈话间让自己的视线稍稍离开伊格妮丝，“她叛逃了。”  
“目前她所有的档案上都只记录为失踪，不是所有的失踪特工都是叛逃者，我甚至不明白你这种主观臆断是从哪儿来的……”门德斯在枪口与伊格妮丝之间站定，对组员们叫他让开的言语不为所动，“把枪放下，路易斯。她不会做任何不利于我们，不利于CIA的事。”  
“你怎么能确定！”  
“我当然能确定。我们结婚已经六年了，她是我的Alpha。”  
空气中一时充满了沉默。  
“你们不知道。好极了。”门德斯在同事们震惊的目光中嘟囔道，“我还以为起码十年以内这事都得作为全CIA的笑柄广为流传呢，在她那样轰轰烈烈的求婚之后。”  
伊格妮丝在他身后笑出了声。气流穿过她的声带，远比门德斯印象中的虚弱。  
这个至今仍被无数人仰望的Alpha特工完全从木质门后走了出来。她曾藏在门后的右手里是一把满弹的吉乌尔扎，在五十米内能够轻易杀伤任何穿着软体防弹衣的有生目标——更何况他们没有。如果门德斯方才没有对路易斯加以阻止，他们现在就该讨论葬礼的日期了。  
伊格妮丝合上手枪保险，空出手来将特制的绞颈丝缠上手腕，伪装成一串手链。  
“你值得一场轰轰烈烈的求婚，甜心。”她轻笑着说，嗓子还有点哑。  
而门德斯简直无法形容自己有多怀念她的声音。

2013年深秋，门德斯在CIA的人事档案里第一次看见伊格妮丝的面容。照片上的女性眉目深邃，嘴唇红润饱满，美得让人心头一惊。  
但当时的门德斯显然对她的履历更感兴趣。“萨拉德行动，上帝之矛行动……唔，巴别塔行动？”他抬起头看向办公桌后面的上司，“所以她就是那个摆脱了三国边境搜捕，在亚马逊河里漂流五公里脱险的特工？”  
奥康纳还埋首于任务报告的书写中，“这个问题你可以当面问她。”  
门德斯合上档案，“什么意思？”  
“她会陪你一起去古巴。”奥康纳在门德斯开口说话之前就举起双手，“跟我没什么关系。行动处那边态度非常强硬，要发火你得去找卡伯特。”  
门德斯刚提起来的一口气被他闷在嗓子里，哽得难受，“我不擅长跟Alpha合作。”  
“没关系，盖瑞克里夫擅长。”奥康纳说，“她在Alpha特工中间是出了名的好相处。”  
“噢。”门德斯闷声说，“所以她很弱吗？”  
“恰恰相反，她可能是CIA目前所有雇员中最强大的Alpha。”  
门德斯转了转眼睛，“CIA目前所有雇员中最强大的Alpha应该是西蒙·汉莫。”  
“得了吧，受伤失控是什么很值得炫耀的事情吗？”奥康纳嗤笑，“盖瑞克里夫是我们从海军陆战队招募的。从军队到CIA，她已经为国效力十五年了，这十五年里她从未失控过。这才是所谓的‘强大’。”  
门德斯不置可否。  
“行了，你可以走了。”奥康纳挥了挥手，“她会直接去找你。”

当门德斯听到“她会直接去找你”这句话时，他可没料想到眼下这种情况。  
深夜十一点，伊格妮丝站在门檐下，敲开了他家的门。这位高挑的女性将雪纺衬衫的下摆塞进黑色紧身裤里，厚底军靴又将她垫高了好几公分，腿身比近乎完美。直到亲眼得见，门德斯才意识到伊格妮丝的照片根本算不上什么，她本人的面部线条更加锋锐，有一种希腊式的、逼人的俊美。  
“我可以借用你的沙发一晚吗？兰利没有闲置的安全屋了。”伊格妮丝得抬起头才能与门德斯目光相接，但这个Alpha似乎完全不在意被另一个Alpha压一头，显得相当坦然。  
而且，上帝，她有一双晴空般的蓝眼睛。  
“……当然。”门德斯低下头轻咳一声，让出一条通路，“请进。”  
伊格妮丝与他擦肩而过，这么近的距离里，没有任何信息素的气味被门德斯捕捉到。  
“需要换鞋吗？”  
“不用。”门德斯关好门，“我这里没什么人来，也没有备用拖鞋。”  
伊格妮丝了然，径直把自己放进布艺沙发里。  
门德斯的公寓不大，办公桌摆在客厅角落里，文件和书籍从桌面一路堆到地面上。他绕开障碍物坐回书桌前，“你来的正巧，我有一个问题。”  
伊格妮丝正忙于把两个抱枕叠在一起，好给自己搭一个窝。此刻停了下来，示意自己在听。  
“为什么？”门德斯双手交握，“这只是一个普通的人质营救任务，而你是所有在职外勤特工中级别最高的。为什么派你过来？”  
“奥康纳是怎么跟你说的？”  
“出于安全考虑。”  
伊格妮丝点了点头，“那我就是来保护你安全的。”  
所以他的级别还不足以探听对方的真实任务，但他能猜出来，无非就是获取机密情报一类的事。鉴于CIA在古巴的一个间谍可能已经暴露，他们需要另一个来补上空缺。  
门德斯拿过桌上的文件，递过去。“我今天早上才接到你要加入的通知，临时更改了计划，你看一下。”  
伊格妮丝伸长了左手来接，衬衫袖口下露出一串没什么装饰的黑色手链，金属表面似乎做了哑光处理，显现出皮革一般的质感。  
她看东西很快，没几分钟就把厚厚一叠纸翻完了。“一个小问题。”她说，“我不建议你伪装成Beta。”  
门德斯摆出洗耳恭听的姿态。  
“Alpha和Omega都有各自的弱点，相比之下Beta可以算得上无懈可击，但无懈可击本身就很可疑。”伊格妮丝将文件还给他，“这一次跟你以往的任务都不一样，没有暴乱，没有剑拔弩张的各方军队，我们要以商务人士的身份去一个目前政局非常稳定的国家的一场宴会。宴会意味着大量的Omega和加料的酒水，你有把握完全不会露馅吗？”  
有道理。门德斯陷入沉思，而伊格妮丝在沙发上找了个舒服的位置躺下。  
他埋头对着计划书修改起来，十多分钟后才想起自己在伊格妮丝的话中遗漏了什么，“你看过我的档案？”  
沙发上无人回应。  
门德斯看过去。伊格妮丝的左手背搭在眼睛上，似乎已经睡着有一会儿了。  
我应该给她找条毯子什么的。门德斯这么想着，扶着桌沿起身。然而伊格妮丝突然动了一下，惊醒过来。  
“我当然看过。”她挪开手抓住沙发靠背，小幅度地调整姿势，“你可是CIA最好的救援专家，我很好奇。”  
门德斯却只注意到她挪动时的姿态无比僵硬，仿佛整个右半边身体都使不上劲。  
“你受伤了？”  
伊格妮丝愣了一下，似乎没料到他会问这个，“都是小伤，不用担心。”  
“行了，起来。”门德斯走进卧室收拾了一下，把人赶了进去，“我这儿可没有让伤员睡沙发的道理。”  
直到门德斯带上门离开，伊格妮丝都处于状况之外。她手上还攥着一件崭新的、大出四个码的男士T恤——“你可以当睡衣用。”门德斯如是说。  
伊格妮丝仔细打量这间狭窄的卧室。她已经完全进入门德斯的私人领域了，空气中隐隐浮动的木质香气让她鼻翼翕动。门德斯的信息素与她很契合，它们包裹着伊格妮丝，让她的Alpha本能懒洋洋地翻了个身。  
于是她蹬掉了军靴，滚进柔软的被子里。在经历了72个小时不眠不休的追捕、爆炸、痛苦万分的清创与自我缝合之后，她终于得以享受一次真正意义上的睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

由于美国政府禁止美国公民进入古巴，门德斯选择了一条大多数美国公民首选的“偷渡”路线。两天后，他们由华盛顿前往多伦多，再转向飞往哈瓦那。  
从离开家门起，他们两个就是杰西卡·阿比盖尔·桑德斯和托尼·帕特里克·哈金斯，一家美国医疗器械公司的两个市场经理。该公司收到了哈瓦那一家医院的合作邀请，公司本身并没有这个意向，但这封邀请函足以成为一个完美的伪装。门德斯在此基础上编写出了两个假身份。他不愧是CIA最好的救援专家，伊格妮丝背下了他写的假身份档案，发现这个男人几乎照顾到了全部细节。  
“但我还想加一点自己的东西。”伊格妮丝放下香槟，摸到门德斯搭在腿上的左手，捧起来在无名指指根落下一个轻柔的吻，“就好比，杰西卡在心底疯狂爱慕着她身边这位迷人的男士，如何？”  
门德斯没急着抽回手，“我不觉得这条要素有存在的必要。”  
“当然有必要。”伊格妮丝微微睁大了眼睛，“万一有什么意外发生，我可以保护你。”  
“暗恋者可没有保护别人的立场。”门德斯慢慢收紧手指，将伊格妮丝的手整个儿包进掌心。他隔着座椅扶手倾身过来。经济舱的座位空间不大，他们几乎挤在一起，吐息的热气拂过伊格妮丝的唇角，“订婚如何？我们可以在迈阿密转机的时候买好戒指。”  
他的本意是想捉弄一下伊格妮丝，毕竟没几个Alpha能接受被另一个Alpha当成下位者调侃。然而伊格妮丝盯着他的眼睛，那片晴空里兴致勃勃，丝毫没有被冒犯的恼火迹象。  
门德斯退回自己的位置，嘟囔着，“有人说过你是个很奇怪的Alpha吗？”  
伊格妮丝被他的语气取悦了，低笑着拉下额头上的眼罩，在座椅里找了个舒服的位置。“我戴6号戒，未婚夫。”

他们当然没有去买戒指。

十二个小时以后他们降落在何塞马蒂国际机场，在酒店放下行李后便直奔救援目标目前藏身的安全屋。  
天色渐晚。伊格妮丝在没有监控的小巷里停好租来的车，门德斯敲了敲安全屋的门。  
猫眼暗了下来，有人正站在门后透过那小小的孔洞打量他们。  
伊格妮丝活动了下肩膀。  
里面的人犹豫了一会儿，门锁一阵响动，约翰·克鲁尼——他们的救援目标的脸从拉开的门缝里探出来。  
“……你好？”他犹豫着问。  
“晚上好，先生。”门德斯颔首，“机构（the agency）派我们来的。”  
这是句暗语。克鲁尼立刻反应过来，将两人让进屋内。伊格妮丝左右看看街道两旁，确认没有可疑人员后才迈进玄关，在背后带上了大门。  
这是一幢两层的独栋小楼，沙发上的换洗衣物堆得跟洗碗池里的脏盘子一样高。伊格妮丝在门德斯向克鲁尼粗略描述将如何带他离开古巴的时候在房子里转了一圈，没有摄像头，没有窃听器，也没有埋伏着的古巴警察。  
“东西在哪？”她走下楼梯，强硬地打断了门德斯与克鲁尼的对话。  
“哦，哦！”克鲁尼砸了下手掌心，从电视柜后面摸出了一个皮质公文包，急匆匆塞进伊格妮丝手里，“这个。你们带走吧，它在我这里已经不安全了。”  
伊格妮丝顿了顿，视线饶有兴致地在克鲁尼脸上扫了一遍，慢慢打开了公文包。克鲁尼紧盯着她，目光灼灼，几乎能算得上坐立不安。  
“您生病了吗，克鲁尼先生？”伊格妮丝将里面的纸页抽出来逐一审阅，左手不动声色地仔细摸索皮包的接缝，果然摸到一块异样的突起。  
“呃……”克鲁尼讪讪抹了一把额头止不住的冷汗，“可能有点着凉。”  
伊格妮丝用鼻音哼了一声，将公文包倒提着，任由文件散落一地，用眼神示意门德斯检查她指尖点着的那一块区域。  
“可惜我不能祝您早日康复了。”她故作遗憾，从沙发上的衣物堆里抽出一条皮带。  
门德斯扯开接缝，从里面抽出一块指甲盖大小的定位芯片。他错愕地抬起头来。  
眼见被揭穿，克鲁尼仓皇地往后退了好几步，右手从外套下的腰后抽出一把手枪，还未完全举起就被皮带狠狠抽在手背上，枪立即脱手。伊格妮丝抓住皮带两端，缠住克鲁尼的右手腕。门德斯没能看清她是怎么发力的，但克鲁尼被她扭转着踹跪在地上，右手臂折在胸前，裹着手腕的皮带两端分别贴着颈侧拉紧，迫使腕骨压迫喉结。伊格妮丝不慌不忙地从克鲁尼肩上跨过一条腿，固定住了他还能活动的左臂。  
“永远别心存侥幸，克鲁尼。”这个姿势其实不太好使力，伊格妮丝微微咬牙，“你总会付出代价的。”  
她最后猛地一拽。克鲁尼的颈椎发出一声闷响，折断了。  
伊格妮丝松开皮带，甩了甩用力到发红的手指，俯身将尸体往沙发上拖。门德斯看着她娴熟的动作，捻了捻指间的芯片。  
“你是‘清道夫’。”  
这样就解释得通了。一个能调阅所有在职特工档案，掌握他们全部弱点的高级外勤特工之所以会参与一个普普通通的救援任务，唯一的原因就是：她是来处决他的。  
约翰·克鲁尼已经被策反，甚至试图再出卖另外两个特工。  
伊格妮丝从酒柜里翻出一瓶伏特加，转过脸来对门德斯比了个“嘘”的手势，“这个要保密。”  
门德斯在原地踱步，他开始愤怒了，“既然如此，行动处干脆直接取消整个救援任务好了！我还要来古巴干什么！”  
“我们不确定，线人并没有明确的证据。”伊格妮丝拧开瓶盖尝了一小口，将剩下的酒液全部倒在尸体上，“所以我坚持继续按你的计划进行。”  
“我的计划里没有你。”他在思考之前就把话扔了出去，几乎立刻就开始后悔。  
然而伊格妮丝耸了耸肩，在茶几下寻找起打火机。“以防万一。”  
门德斯震慑于她不以为意的态度，他觉得自己的怒火越烧越旺，说不出话，双手却不由自主微微颤抖起来。伊格妮丝停下翻找的动作盯着他看了两秒，随后几大步走近，扯着门德斯的衣领踮起脚，在他额角留下一个安抚的轻吻。  
“这只是我的工作，”她摩挲着门德斯的手肘，想让他放松，“我并不热衷于杀戮，门德斯，别害怕。”  
那毕竟是曾经的同事，是战友，没人愿意事情走向如今这个地步。只可惜……  
门德斯把嘴唇抿得发白，半晌才说，“我没有害怕。”  
伊格妮丝审视他的脸色，转头在空气中嗅了嗅，赞同：“确实好多了。”  
门德斯这才意识到他的信息素在高度的精神紧张中泄露出来，现在整个客厅都是伏特加的酒香混杂着他因为恐惧而死气沉沉的木材气味。伊格妮丝仍在用肢体接触安抚他，她的自控极佳，在被另一个Alpha的气息包围的时候仍然礼貌地收敛着自己，近乎顺从。  
——一个已知非常强大的Alpha顺从地被他的信息素浸润着。这个认知让一股不同于恐惧的战栗沿着脊柱往上窜，被门德斯遏制住了。  
“我听过你的报告会。”伊格妮丝突然说，似乎完全没有注意到空气中的气味有什么变化，“你在整个计划里倾注了很多心血，我不希望它们白费。”  
报告会是他被喊到奥康纳办公室前一天的事，门德斯回想当时会议室内的场景，“你没有出席。”  
“是的，我那时候还在巴格达。”伊格妮丝最后轻拍了他两下，转回身继续搜寻打火机，最终从一沓旧报纸中摸出一枚老旧的ZIPPO，“但卡伯特把整个会议都录了音，我在回华盛顿的飞机上听完了。”  
回国的旅程并不愉快。她是乘坐军用运输机回来的，又吵又颠簸，还得控制住双手在夸张的晃动中给之前只用火药简单处理过的伤口消毒。伊格妮丝疲累不堪，其实根本没办法集中注意力听清耳机中的救援专家究竟在说什么，但是那一把娓娓道来的嗓子沉稳动听，略微抚平了她因为疼痛而搅成一团的神经，也促使她一到达波林基地就开车前往门德斯档案上登记的住址。  
门德斯叹了口气，从伊格妮丝手中抽出ZIPPO，打着了火，放在尸体的领带下端，火势渐渐蔓延开来。  
“走吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

门德斯一整夜都没有睡意，直到天边泛起鱼肚白的时候才勉强合眼，昏昏沉沉地睡到傍晚。手机上有来自伊格妮丝的两通未接电话与一条短信，说她上午要去邀请他们的医院逛一圈，如果他不方便的话就不用去了。  
门德斯看了一眼时间，距离晚上的酒会只剩不到两个小时，仅存的那点困意瞬间消散殆尽。他洗了个澡换好西装，去了伊格妮丝的房间。  
房门过了很久才打开，门德斯在看见伊格妮丝的第一眼就原谅她磨蹭的行为了。她正在给伤口更换绷带，为了给他开门而匆忙穿好长裤。沾有星点血迹的旧绷带堆在洗手台上，空气中弥漫着一股皮革与可可粉混杂在一起的浅薄气味，是从血中渗出的信息素。门德斯嗅了嗅，还未分辨出那究竟是什么味道，伊格妮丝已经拿起阻隔喷雾对着绷带喷了好几下。气味消失了。  
“太吝啬了吧。”门德斯嘟囔。伊格妮丝都闻过他的信息素了，不止一次。  
“你不会喜欢我的信息素的。”伊格妮丝低头在腰上缠绷带。伤口在右侧腹，上面敷了一块巴掌大的阻隔贴，却仍然有几道血痂露在外面。没有医生会建议在开放伤口上直接使用阻隔贴，对创面的刺激性太大，但看她的样子似乎早已习惯了。  
门德斯往屋里走去，电视里正播着晚间新闻，一幢独栋小楼在夜色里熊熊燃烧的视频占据了主持人肩后的屏幕，除了屋主外并没有造成额外伤亡。消防员在扑灭火势后检查了整个现场，暂时定性为事故。  
这意味着他们目前还是安全的。  
伊格妮丝从浴室里走出来，在衣柜前停下，在门德斯的视线里大方地袒露自己只有胸衣与绷带的上身，流畅的肌肉线条令人惊叹。她侧过头来，“你就穿这一身？”  
门德斯低头看了看自己。深灰蓝色面料，三件套，搭纯黑的衬衫与领带。他没觉得有什么不妥，“对。”  
伊格妮丝撇了撇嘴，从三条礼服裙中取下一条黑色带暗纹的，扔到了床上。她贴心地没有询问门德斯不接电话的原因，只是绕过他，从摊开在地上的行李箱里拿出了搭配好的手包、高跟鞋、长手套以及一个不小的化妆包——她到底是怎么把这么多东西放进一个箱子里的？  
“那是怎么回事？”在她再一次从他身边钻回浴室的时候，门德斯问道，“你的伤口。”  
“爆炸。”伊格妮丝把长发盘起来，打量镜子里的自己，“我的位置不太好，弹片飞了过来。就这样。”  
“你的上司就让你带着伤出外勤？”  
“他不知道。”她打开化妆包，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐中挑挑拣拣，以让人眼花缭乱的手法往脸上涂抹勾画。  
门德斯抱起胳膊，“你知道兰利是有医疗部门的吧？”  
伊格妮丝描着眉毛，“嗯哼。”  
“医疗记录存在的意义就在于，会有专家以此为依据来评估外勤特工的职业年限。一旦他们认为受伤的次数或后遗症会影响特工的生命，他们就会……”  
“这是我的身体。”伊格妮丝打断他，“我知道我的情况怎么样，也知道自己的极限在哪儿。”  
门德斯闭上了嘴，目光巡弋过她小臂上发白的、大面积擦伤留下的一片旧疤痕。伊格妮丝在他的注视中完成了最后几步，涂上口红，又抽了张纸巾抿掉一层，满意了。  
“但我仍然感谢你的关心，甜心。”她伸手把门德斯拉进浴室，隔空亲吻他的鼻尖，自己则与他调换了位置，“呆在这里，我要换衣服。”  
她首先把电视关掉了，于是门德斯清晰地听见了布料悉悉索索的声响，随后是拉链轻微的滑动，腰上的伤口确实影响了她的动作，让她小声咒骂了一句。门德斯倚在洗手台上晃了一下。他是想去帮忙的，但同样作为Alpha，他自认为自己不会愿意接受这方面的帮助，想来伊格妮丝也不会。  
“我上午去别的车行换了一辆车，以防之前那辆不小心被安全屋附近的摄像头拍到过。起码能争取一段时间。”  
门德斯认为这就是他可以出来的信号了。伊格妮丝用带着手套的手指穿好高跟鞋，站直身体，在灯光下舒展肩颈。礼服紧紧贴合着她的身体，像只华美的黑天鹅。  
门德斯有一瞬间的晃神。老天，他有提到过她真的很美吗？  
伊格妮丝从茶几上捻起车钥匙，向门德斯抛去——因为后者的走神，差点直接砸在他脸上。“你开车。”她晃了晃脚踝，示意自己钉子般的，超过八公分的细跟。  
“你已经很高了，”门德斯把钥匙塞进口袋，“没有这个必要。”  
“这不是为了显高，甜心，你明显不懂女孩。”伊格妮丝拿上手包，走过来挽住门德斯的臂弯，“这是为了气势。宴会是姑娘们的战场，而我永远不会让我的伴侣丢脸。”  
她是真的不知道自己在说什么还是故意的？门德斯按下心尖上那点因为“伴侣”这个词萌生的悸动，拉开了房门。

他们提前了十五分钟到场。伊格妮丝在迈出车门的瞬间就博得了全场的注意力，门德斯也不逞多让：他有193厘米，长相是亚欧皆宜的英俊，引来不少女士好奇的目光。  
“我后悔了。”伊格妮丝从经过的侍者那里取下一杯香槟，几乎是半拖着门德斯离开舞池边的人群，走到餐点区，“这里有太多Omega，我要把你藏起来。”她用香槟润了润嘴唇，“你能回车上等我吗？”  
“别那么任性，杰茜。”门德斯拍着臂弯里对方的手，“就做两个小时的好女孩，听话。”  
伊格妮丝咬着玻璃杯边缘笑了起来，向门德斯投去赞许的眼神。  
他们下场跳了一支舞，随后将大把时间都浪费在没什么人经过的露台上。伊格妮丝走得摇摇晃晃，门德斯怀疑是伤口与鞋跟的高度让她没法久站，于是始终揽着她的腰，让她把体重靠在自己身上。  
“我提醒过你这没必要了。”门德斯指出。远处有零星几个人在抽烟，他把声音压得很低。  
“行行好，大个子，饶了我吧。”伊格妮丝在夜风里闭上眼，“我要去洗手间补一下妆。”  
她这么说着，却完全没有想动的意思。  
门德斯正想问需不需要送她过去，一声“桑德斯女士”远远传来。  
伊格妮丝睁开眼睛。来人是医院的设备科负责人，他们上午才见过。  
“梅萨先生。”她微笑着点头。  
“我斗胆来请您跳下一支舞，”梅萨伸出手。他是个有点谢顶的小个子中年男人，Alpha，此刻正克制地挥洒着信息素，闻起来级别并不高。说真的，他难道认为伊格妮丝是Omega吗？“我们早上的畅谈还没能尽兴呢。”  
他自始至终甚至都没看过门德斯一眼，鉴于他邀约的可是门德斯臂弯里的舞伴！  
这是赤裸裸的挑衅。  
“乐意之至。”伊格妮丝在门德斯的Alpha本能暴跳如雷前作出了回应。门德斯感觉紧贴着他的躯体离开了，重量消失，只剩一团氤氲散开的热气。伊格妮丝拂过他的肩膀，于衬衫领口处印上一个吻，留下一个躲藏在黑色面料里的酒红色唇印，“去找点新朋友聊聊天好吗，小熊（tony bear）？”  
她把手放进梅萨的掌心，稳健地踩着高跟鞋离开了，仿佛之前摇摇晃晃的她只是门德斯的幻觉。  
门德斯深吸一口气，试图让自己突突直跳的太阳穴停下来。  
清醒一点，门德斯，你明明知道那也是一个Alpha。  
但他不能。


	4. Chapter 4

跟梅萨跳舞是一种折磨。他还不到伊格妮丝的眉梢，却偏爱提起手臂让舞伴转一个又一个的圈。伊格妮丝忍了他两分钟，随后借口身体不适离开了舞池，每走一步都想象自己正用鞋跟碾着梅萨的脸。  
梅萨追了出来，而伊格妮丝在转身面向他前翻了个白眼。  
“我知道现在问有点失礼（那就不要问。伊格妮丝想。），但我还是想知道关于我们与贵公司的合作……？”  
“这不是我能决定的，梅萨先生，我只负责评估。”余光里门德斯已经回到宴会厅，正在雕花柱子前与一个陌生女性交谈。伊格妮丝借着拿酒杯的动作定睛一看，那名女性颧骨上飞起两朵桃红，眼睛湿漉漉的，紧盯着门德斯。而后者蹙着眉，看上去不太乐意。  
呵，Omega。伊格妮丝收回视线抿了一口香槟，正准备继续搪塞梅萨。夜风吹过，带来一股木质香气，干燥得仿佛随时都能烧起来。  
“失陪。”她打断了絮絮叨叨的梅萨，第一个音出口时已经转身离开，大步流星地向门德斯走去。Omega的气味越来越浓重，在发情期的边缘摇摇欲坠，引来不少Alpha玩味的视线。伊格妮丝在途经侍者时放下酒杯，上前将门德斯往后拉了一步，同时拍开那女人试图抚摸门德斯脸颊的手。  
她的信息素像超新星一般炸开，雪茄的气味迅速把所有围观的Alpha与Omega推开，又席卷回来，牢牢缠在门德斯身上。  
“别碰我的东西，”她低吼着，露出了犬齿，“Omega。”

门德斯感觉着火了。  
不，这不是一句性意味上的比喻，他字面意义上地感觉自己站在火场中央。伊格妮丝暴动的信息素闻起来并不像走进一间烟雾缭绕的雪茄限定吸烟室，更像一整片熊熊燃烧的烟草田。她本人没什么表情，但门德斯在她的信息素里尝到了几乎凝出实体的愤怒与几欲冲出皮囊的、扭曲的独占欲，它们牢牢攥着门德斯的椎骨，让他在破表的心率中喘不过气来。他的Alpha本能躁动不安，既恐惧，又为这强壮的怪物心醉神迷。  
——他要发情了。不为热潮临近的Omega，不为加了料的红葡萄酒，而为这个过分强大的Alpha。  
伊格妮丝从他手中抽出酒杯放在鼻下嗅了嗅，皱起眉头。一瞬间的爆发过后她再度控制住了自己，信息素不再释放，但那股辛辣仍然让在场的非Beta们的神经刺痛不已。挑起事端的Omega委顿在地，无法控制地泪流满面，撑着上身的双臂不住颤抖，始终说不出话。  
宴会负责人匆匆赶了过来。  
“这位小姐可能需要一些医疗帮助。”伊格妮丝让门德斯搭着自己的肩膀，“我先为自己的失态道歉，先生，但我没想到我的朋友竟然会喝到……”她晃了晃手中的玻璃杯，示意侍者过来拿走，“……不干净的饮料。”  
负责人忙不迭地道歉，又被伊格妮丝拦下了。  
“我相信这只是个人的过错，没有要迁怒的意思。毕竟你们有很棒的茶杯蛋糕。”她笑了一下，目光扫过全场，重点关注了因为她的Alpha性别而目瞪口呆的梅萨，“但我们必须先行离开了。告辞。”

伊格妮丝把门德斯放进汽车后座，从手包里找出阻隔贴，扯开门德斯的领口，盖住了他开始泄露信息素的腺体。这枚阻隔贴大概是为了她的伤口准备的，现在浪费在他身上了。  
门德斯粗重地呼吸着，“抱歉。”  
伊格妮丝坐进驾驶座，踢掉了高跟鞋，从后视镜里看他，“为了什么？”  
“你一闻就知道有什么问题。”  
“没必要为那个道歉。”汽车平稳起步，拐上公路，随后伊格妮丝就拿出了军队里的特殊驾驶技巧，压着限速飙起来，“我只是比你多几年经验而已。”  
门德斯把整条领带都扯了下来，他开始觉得热了，“你也中招过？”  
“谁都有菜鸟的时候，不是吗？”伊格妮丝迅速超过几辆车，“睡一会儿，门德斯，到了我再叫你。”  
门德斯听从了她的建议。车窗半开，夜风掠过他的额头，转向灯的跳动时而跃进他的耳朵里，还有方向盘回正时拂过伊格妮丝掌心的摩擦声——那双手。她在他面前杀人，继而又轻声安抚他，用的都是那双手。  
他还记得他们第一次见面时她站在门廊下看他的眼神，记得他们之间每一个肢体接触，每一个隔空或不隔空的吻，逼近与撤后时若即若离的气息。伊格妮丝始终表现得游刃有余，却又恰到好处地勾动门德斯的注意力。  
他也是她的猎物吗？

车厢向下倾斜，他们滑进地下车库。伊格妮丝在电梯旁找到一个车位，熄火后绕了过来，拍了拍门德斯的肩膀。后者睁开眼，拉住伊格妮丝递过来的手，因为飙升的体温而踉跄了一下。伊格妮丝搀着他锁上车，进了电梯。  
门德斯的房间离电梯更近。伊格妮丝替他刷开门，本意是想让他稍等一下。然而门德斯拽住她的胳膊拖进来，将人掼在门板内侧。  
瞧瞧这个姑娘。  
门德斯身体投下的阴影将她完全笼罩起来，阻隔贴被他撕掉了，木香肆意喷薄，浸透了伊格妮丝晚礼服的衣料。  
瞧瞧这个姑娘。奥康纳称赞她特别擅长与Alpha合作，她与别的Alpha也是这样吗？永远内敛，永远自控，乖顺地被另一个Alpha的信息素洗礼，而她昙花一现的信息素的级别明显比门德斯见过的任何Alpha都要高。  
这是一种默许吗？  
“我的行李箱里有强效抑制剂，”伊格妮丝突然说，蓝眼睛在黑暗中闪着细碎的光，“可能会很疼，但起效非常快。”  
你想要吗？她用眼睛问他。  
门德斯摩挲过她裸露的锁骨，向上，拇指搭住她的嘴唇，酒红色在他的指腹上揉开。  
“不。”他听见自己这么说。  
然后他低下头，吻住了她。  
他首先尝到了口红的巧克力味，随后是香槟与茶杯蛋糕残留的甜美。伊格妮丝松开齿列，迎接他的进攻，放任他噬咬、吮吸自己的舌尖，并给予回应。  
“你会这样对待别的Alpha吗？”门德斯含住她的下唇，松开，沿着耳廓向下游走，鼻翼凑近伊格妮丝颈后微微肿胀起来的腺体，丝丝缕缕的雪茄气息飘散出来，被他深深吸进身体里。  
门德斯贴着那块高热的皮肤露出犬齿。  
说出来。他的Alpha本能咆哮着。说出来！  
于是伊格妮丝说了出来，“不，只有你。”  
他猛地咬了下去。伊格妮丝的身体有一瞬间的紧绷，门德斯在她的血液里尝到了本能的抵抗，气势滔天，宛如一列高速冲来的火车头，却又在碰撞的瞬间消散殆尽。她再一次控制住了自己，接受了门德斯的临时标记。  
发情期与成功标记一个上位者的餍足冲昏了门德斯的头脑。他扯开伊格妮丝背后的拉链，把手伸进去。而后者不紧不慢地解开了他的皮带，西装裤随即被他踢到了一旁。他们推搡着来到床边，衣物丢了一路。  
“我的信息素评级是A+，”他肆意抚摸掌下光洁的皮肤，大力揉捏微凸的、愈合良久的疤痕，“我配得上你。”  
伊格妮丝突然笑了。  
门德斯尚未理解这笑容背后的含义，伊格妮丝已经扭住他的胳膊，把他面朝下摁进了床里。门德斯挣动起来，大口喘息，肌肉绷紧腰上用力，却发现在伊格妮丝的格斗技巧下根本无处可逃。她释放了自己的信息素，雪茄味迅速压制住了他。他的身体接收到的信号无一不昭示着这个Alpha比他强大，比他健壮，相较之下，对方的基因更有价值延续下去。那头在宴会上有过一面之缘的怪物又出现了，围着门德斯打转，嗅闻他的后颈，满足地呼噜起来。  
伊格妮丝抓紧他脑后的头发，膝盖固定住他还能活动的那条胳膊，俯下身来在门德斯高热的腺体上吹了一口气，享受着Alpha的战栗与呜咽。  
“我的信息素评级是S+，”她愉悦地说，“但没错，你配得上我。”  
门德斯的回答是奋力蹬了蹬腿。  
“你现在不太清醒，而我不想让我的伤口再崩开一次。”她用唇摩挲过门德斯的腺体，用舌尖轻挑它，尝到了一片森林，“放轻松，大家伙，我不会弄疼你的。”  
她露出犬齿，蓦然咬了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

门德斯被肩颈上湿润的触感唤醒。他趴着，被子只盖到腰，身边的热源正半撑在他背后，用唇舌抚慰那一片仍隐隐作痛的咬痕。天光从厚重窗帘间的缝隙里钻进房间，照亮了细细一条地毯。  
伊格妮丝的一只手埋在他的头发里，时不时揉弄一下。门德斯的身体随着他意识的苏醒而活跃起来，一小股信息素泄了出来，被伊格妮丝含进嘴里。  
“你的味道……”她趴上门德斯的后背，心脏贴着他的脊椎怦怦跳，“……是雪松？”  
门德斯摸到了她的脑袋，把人拨了下去，“可能吧，我不清楚。”  
“你知道雪松木通常用来做成什么吗？”  
门德斯从枕头堆里露出半张脸，“什么？”  
伊格妮丝再次俯身贴近，搭在门德斯腰上的手向下游弋，指尖顺着臀缝微微探进去一点，又抽了出来，在臀肉上留下一个不轻不重的巴掌，“雪茄盒子。”  
门德斯抬起一条腿就要踹她，被这个雪茄味儿的Alpha大笑着捉住了脚踝，凑到膝窝里印上一个湿漉漉的吮吻。  
门德斯忿忿抽回腿。他整个下半身几乎都是麻的，大腿酸胀无力，活像被人硬压着开胯四个小时一样。  
不，别再想她是怎么把你的小腿压上肩膀的了，门德斯，停下。  
他艰难地翻了个身，反手抓住一个枕头砸到正溜下床的伊格妮丝身上。  
“我恨传教士体位。”  
伊格妮丝用大臂夹住了枕头，随手捋了捋长发，大大方方地炫耀着门德斯昨夜在她背肌上留下的指印。  
“没问题，甜心宝贝，”她回头抛出一个飞吻，“下次可以换我骑你。”  
这句话完全没能让门德斯感觉好点。

伊格妮丝慢悠悠地洗了个澡，出来的时候门德斯正在喝一杯凉白开。  
“你的信息素评级真的是S+？”他在她从背后经过的时候问道。  
“我没必要骗你。”  
门德斯咽下一口凉水，咬住杯沿。Alpha的信息素评级只要超过A就能算作人中龙凤，S+级的Alpha全球大概只有一万人左右，全部都来源于坚持AA通婚的古老家族，他们也许一生都不会遇见同类。  
难怪她无时无刻不在控制自己的信息素。想想那个宴会上可怜的Omega吧，被伊格妮丝的信息素迎头掀翻，直接诱发癫痫了。这简直是生化武器。  
伊格妮丝穿好了衣服。“我先回房收拾行李。”她说着，捏了一下门德斯的后颈，拉开门离开了。  
而门德斯不得不把杯子贴上脸颊，好让那热度赶快消散。

按照原计划，他们应当在今天带着约翰·克鲁尼一同离境，这本该是整个行动中最令门德斯紧张的部分。现在……好吧，除了自己身上散发出来的属于另一个Alpha的气味以外，他没什么需要向奥康纳解释的了。  
他们一同回到美国，在兰利总部分别，走进不同的电梯，去往不同的楼层。大约三天后，凭借临时标记建立起的联结，门德斯感觉到伊格妮丝再一次离开美国，降落在墨西哥城一带。她在那里停留了很久，两周过去，临时标记彻底消失，联结中断，她仍然在那儿。  
门德斯认为就这样了。他们本来就不是同一个世界的人，日常生活毫无交集，一段露水情缘已经是最好的结局，他不能再奢求更多。  
发生在哈瓦那的事就应该留在哈瓦那，不是吗？  
他坚持这样告诉自己，一遍又一遍，一天又一天。直到又一个月后的滂沱雨夜，伊格妮丝再一次敲开了他的家门。  
她是淋着雨来的，湿透了，陆军下士制服紧紧贴在皮肤上——估计是刚刚从任务中抽身。门德斯不知所措地盯着她，伊格妮丝抬起一只手把滴水的头发挂在耳后，笑了一下。  
“我可以借用你的沙发一晚吗？”她如一个半月前那样说道，“兰利没有闲置的安全屋了。”  
门德斯让出一道空隙，伊格妮丝立刻挤了进来，用鞋跟踢上门，双手揪住门德斯的衣领，把他拽下来，搂紧了他的脖颈。  
他们度过了美妙绝伦的一夜。伊格妮丝兑现了自己的承诺。她撑着门德斯的胸口律动自己，脊背被路灯的暖光绘出流畅的线条，像远处起伏的山峦。门德斯的手沿着那些线条抚摸，而群山俯身，带着雨夜氤氲的水汽吻他。  
随后是一次又一次，伊格妮丝开始频繁地在门德斯家留宿。这个算不上大的公寓里逐渐多出了新的书架、新的牙具与新的换洗衣物。地面与书桌上乱七八糟的文件与书籍被一本本码起来，垃圾桶里长年累月的披萨外卖盒不再出现，取而代之的是冰箱里的新鲜食材。他们从未讨论过彼此的关系，只是默契地生活在同一个屋檐下，享受每一个早安吻与电影之夜。  
门德斯想象过他们就这样一路走下去，直到某个人先行为国捐躯。但他不甘于此，Alpha天性中的独占欲备受煎熬，辗转反侧，渴求着在她身上打下烙印。他挑了个好日子，订下餐厅与鲜花，背着伊格妮丝偷偷买了戒指，只等那一天来临。  
但伊格妮丝永远不会疲于给他送去惊喜。

回想起来，那天早上伊格妮丝就表现得很不对劲。她起得太早，离家也太早，除了留在桌上的早餐，门德斯连她的人影都没看见。但门德斯被手头上还未完成的文书工作困住了心神，只以为她有什么急事。于是顺理成章的，在迈出兰利总部的电梯后被吓了一跳。  
伊格妮丝大概是把她在行动处的人脉全都用上了，二十几个虎背熊腰的外勤特工堵在电梯门口，门德斯刚一露头就被喷了满身的礼花。伊格妮丝快乐地从奥康纳的办公室里跑出来，穿着门德斯最喜欢的那件灰衬衫，在他面前单膝跪下，笑得——门德斯敢打赌她自15岁以后再也没这么笑过。  
一股不祥的预感抓住了他。  
“不，不不不，”门德斯在她掏出那个天鹅绒盒子的时候咬牙切齿地说，“你这个被宠坏了的、任性的Alpha……”  
伊格妮丝打开盒子，双手把嵌了碎钻的戒指捧到他面前，仍然在笑，“继续，门德斯，继续夸我。”  
“我准备了一切！我什么都考虑到了，提前一个月开始筹备，就想着今晚向你求婚！”他感觉像是被戏弄了，“你这个混账，盖瑞克里夫！你偷看我的计划书不说，还抢在我前面！”  
“我晚上还是会跟你去约会，并且，剧透预警：我会接受你的求婚。这是你的权利，我不会打搅你去享受其中的乐趣，但我也有资格行使我的权利。”伊格妮丝睁大眼睛，歪头看着他。她知道门德斯对此毫无抵抗力，“你会因此拒绝我的求婚吗？”  
门德斯用右手捂住脸，大声地拖长了音叹气，“我恨你，伊格。”  
伊格妮丝从地上跳起来，迅速把戒指套上了门德斯的左手中指，响亮地在他脸颊上亲了一口，“我也爱你，甜心。”  
外勤特工们起着哄再一次把礼花洒了他们满头，整个楼层的同事们都站起来鼓掌。“下午下班后去橡树酒吧，”伊格妮丝搂着门德斯的脖子，挥手高喊道，“全部算在我账上！”  
人群立刻变得更加疯狂，欢呼声立刻淹没了奥康纳“你先给我把地板打扫干净！”的怒吼。  
门德斯在噪音中贴上伊格妮丝的耳朵，“他们会把你喝破产的。”  
“没那么容易，甜心，没那么容易。”伊格妮丝拍了拍他的后背，让他放轻松，“我可以提前看看我的订婚戒指吗？”  
门德斯立刻把她踢进了电梯。


End file.
